A New Dawn
by OC Crafter
Summary: A Halo battleship called the Flying Dutchman gets thrown into the Star Wars universe. This might get intresting.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is Psychomind, Mental's little brother. This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice.

I do not own Star Wars or Halo, I only own the plot, also I am using miles instead of kilometers.

0/0\0/0\0

**Chapter 1:New ships/prolog**

_**U**__nited __**C**__ovonent__** H**__uman__** M**__ilitary _**(UCHM) 1200 standard military calendar August 7, 2560 Reach command base.**

A man walked in with a white dress uniform and sat behind a desk. The nameplate read _Caption Dutchman_. He had brown hair one green eye and one white and a scare going from his left temple to his right jaw crossing his white eye. When he looked up and saw a young man in his early 20's with blond hair and brown eyes came into the room with a data pad in his hands. As he came to a stop he stated that he was with ONI and that the data pad was his new orders from the head of ONI. The orders stated that he is to go to a Harvest space stanchion for a assailment, and also command a ship named "Flying Dutchman" from the old sea story on Earth.

**UCHM 0630 standard military calendar August 20, 2560 ONI space stanchion near Harvest.**

Caption Dutchman was surprised at the size of the ship in the dry dock. It was 100 miles long 50 miles wide and 50 miles tall, and also looked like one of the old UNSC battleships. Several minutes went by as he got to the hanger and on his way to the command bridge. When he got there he saw his group witch consisted of five humans and three Sangheili space marshals. When everyone sat down the meeting started. When the meeting was over they were sent to a strange planet known as M40. There mission was to see if the planet was to be used to any purpose or if it had any Forerunner artifacts.

**UCHM Flying Dutchman 2030 standard military calendar September 3, 2560 space above planet M40.**

To what they saw, M40 is the most forested world that they ever seen. Caption Dutchman was going to report to the ONI facility when one of the bridge crew said that there was a Forerunner facility on the planet. About twenty minutes later the group of marines and ODST's reported that the monitor said that it was a facility that was used to go to another galaxy but was never used. This immediately got his attention. "Send a message to ONI that we found something that they are going to really like."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**I have already pre-made the next chapter before I made this one. HINT TO THE NEXT CHAPTER: Star wars involved but no contact until the end of the chapter.**

**Please comment and review, I appreciate it and it may help me with the next chapter if you make a request, this will end when the next chapter is out, thanks for reading. =D**


	2. Chapter 2 The new arrivals

**Sorry for the miss spells, I am not the best speller in the world but tell me if I miss spelled anything, and to reply to SpartonDog1 I may make some adjustments to the story, like a surprise in chapter 4, also I am accepting ideas of some Spartans to work with 6, note I will call noble 6 6, also sorry that the first chapter was so short because I didn't know that it was going to be so short. Leave a review or a comment, and enjoy =D**

_**Chapter 2 The new arrivals**_

**Coruscant Jedi temple Obi-wan's quarters. In the middle of the clone wars.**

Obi-wan was about to go to bed when he was called to the holo-chamber for a meeting. When he got there the masters where there and a few of them where holograms, because they was a war in the galaxy, the enemy being the CIS, or the **C**onfederate **I**mpendent **S**ystems under the command of Count Dooku, a Jedi that turned to the dark side of the force. When he entered he saw his padawan Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano. Both where at the holo-table when Obi-wan said that he was there they greeted him and went to business. They said that the Separatists where gathering a large fleet near Aargau the Banking Clans headquarters. From what there spy's said was that there was a fleet of 10 ships and a few more on the way to the planet. "This is not good we have to stop there fleet before they do something and lives are going to be lost." said Obi-wan. "That was what I was going to say. Also they may invade Kamino and other Republic systems." said Anakin. "But we need to be careful on attacking that fleet otherwise we may die with the rest of our fleet." said Ahsoka. "But what if we get a bigger fleet than them?" said Anakin. "You are always reckless Anakin, besides our fleet is spread thin across the galaxy." said Obi-wan dutifully.

But little did they know the Separatists just got 20 ships and are going to attack Tatooine when the Republic diplomats are there and to kill the huts. Count Dooku was sending General Grievous to ambush the senators and kill the huts when the senators arrive. They where waiting for ten other ships to get there when they found a spy and killed him on sight. "The Jedi know of our fleet my lord." said General Grievous to a small blue holo-image of Count Dooku. "How many ships did they see Grievous?" said Count Dooku. "Only ten ships my lord, but we are whiting for the other ten ships my lord and we will out number the pathetic Republic and control the galaxy with a iron fist my lord." said General Grievous croaking. When this was said Dooku cut the transmission. Then he went on to do his thing and what for the reaming ten ships and when they where ready they will leave for Tatooine.

10 Hours later

Finally the rest of the fleet arrived and they where going to depart. As soon as they went into hyperspace the Republic fleet got there. "Sir I think we just missed them." said a clone officer. "We must escort the senators to Tatooine. I think that they are the target of this fleet and the huts." said Obi-wan. Anakin was also worried because his lover senator Padme Amidala who was with the senators on there way to Tatooine to help with the clone wars and use there trade routes in the outer rim of the galaxy and may have a big advantage in the war on the Separatists and defeat the sith.

Tatooine space senators ship

The group of senators where almost at Tatooine to talk to the huts and hop that they agree to let them use there trade routes to help there cause and before they side with the Separatists or there cause. As they got near the plaint they ware ordered to stop and what for there escort. When there escort got there they where surprised that there escort was a fleet of Republic battle cruisers. They where tolled that the Separatists where waiting for them and that they will case a distraction so that they can land safely on the plaint.

General Grievous was waiting for the Republic senators and a escort fleet to protect them but it was not going to matter because they will be crushed by there numbers and if they do make it to the surface they wont make it of the plaint and they will be killed by there troops. It was boring waiting for the Republic to come forth and fall into his trap. After 3 hours he was waiting for his enemy to show them selves and be destroyed. Then they finally they showed there red triangular shaped battle cruisers but there where only 10 Republic ships to his 20 ships. This is going to be easy he thought.

General Obi-wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka where preparing to get out of hyperspace and when they did they found that the Separatist fleet had 20 ships and no 15 to what they were expecting. "This is going to be vary hard." said Anakin. Then Obi-wan said that General Grievous was on the flag ship. "This in going to be fun." said Ahsoka. Obi-wan knew that she got her idea of fun from Anakin. Making a game of war and his insane idea of stunts.

The senators where racing to the plaint tiring not to get shot from the lasers from the enemy. When they finally made it to the plaint and landed at Jabba the Hut's palace and went to Jabba and tell him that the Separatists where going to kill him and take the outer rim.

In space the Republic was not doing so good agents the Separatist fleet but they managed to take five of there ships down but now they where down to three ships. Then out of no ware a big dark blue sphere that was almost the size of a small moon appeared out of no ware and the battle stopped.

"Sir we are picking up a large energy reading in space." said a battle droid to General Grievous. "Is it enemy reinforcements?" said the cyborg with a surprised look as he was watching the strange glow in the middle of space.

The republic was also surprised that a enormous energy reading was coming from the strange object. But when they where about to go back to the fight a ship exit the sphere and the sphere closed behind it. Both sides where shocked at the size of the ship. To Anakin, Obi-wan, Ahsoka, and Grievous had the same idea. "It is bigger than the malevolence!?" and that is all they thought for about 2 and a half minuets Then a transmission came from the strange ship.

**I am going to end it here for now but I will make the next chapter soon but don't ask how long because I don't know at the moment any way leave a review because I am going to be putting 8 spots available but if I don't get 8 Spartans then I am going to make the team smaller. Also tell me if I misspelled any content as well. Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3 space battle of Tatooine

**Chapter 3 space battle of Tatooine**

**I am sorry for the chapters being short I am looking for 7 more OC's and I will need five good names for five ships. I need at lest 4 more OC's and the five names before I can start on the next chapter. I am waiting on you to send me OC's and names so enjoy and sorry for the spelling and like I said in the 2****nd**** chapter not the best speller and also if you are interested in batman Mentalreader made a crossover with (only a code so you have to find out what it is. I will tell the name in the next chapter) R+V. Also I will add 6 in the next chapter so if you want to see him tell me your OC's and the ship names. enjoy.=D**

**Unknown space The Flying Dutchman**

The Flying Dutchman just came out of the slipspace and to the bridge crew there where some problems to the power. "Caption, the power core has temporally shutdown to the portal and we may be vulnerable to attack. Said the AI which looked like Davy Jones from a movie called pirates of the Caribbean made in the 21st century. "How long will it take for the power to be online?" said Caption Dutchman. "About two minutes and 30 seconds sir." said the AI. Then one of the bridge crew said "Sir there are ships about 200 miles away!" "Try to contact them when our power is online lieutenant." said Caption Dutchman. About 2 minuets later the power came back online and the communications officer sent a message to the two different ships that looked like they where in a fight. One of the marines said " I bet you ten dollars that one looks like a squad and the other has more than two armies." and the other marine said " Your on." and got ten dollars out and so did the other marine.

Republic Procurator-class Battle cruiser Aclamor. Obi-wan's jaw dropped at the sight and size of the ship which looked like a gigantic Octagon but looked primitive in origin but was bigger than any ship he hade ever saw and was somewhat over 32 times the size of the Malevolance. After about two minuets of staring at the ship one of the officers said that the mystery ship was contacting them. "But them on the holo-table." Said Obi-wan as he went to the holo-table.

On the Separatist ship The invisible hand General Grievous was socked that this ship was around 32 times bigger than his Malevolance and after two minuets one of his droids said "Sir we are getting a transmission from the unknown ship. "Put them on and we might get a ally for our cause" said General Grievous.

UCHM The Flying Dutchman, "Caption we are getting a response from both of the flag ships of the two fleets sir." said the coms officer. "Put them on the mane holo-projector and lets see who they are shall we." said Caption Dutchman. At the order two figures appeared. One appeared to be a cyborg of some sort and the other was humane. Everyone on the bridge was shocked to see another humane in another galaxy. One of the two marines was handing the other some money. The humane razed a eyebrow at everyone's surprise and that there was also six different sepses on one ship. "I never knew that there was humans here?" said Caption Dutchman. "Greetings I am Caption Dutchman of The Flying Dutchman and to am I speaking with." said Dutchman to the two beings. "I am General Obi-wan Kenobi of the galactic Republic." said the humane. "I am General." but he was interrupted when he noticed that the other person was in the conversation. "Why is he in this conversation!" said the cyborg in a angry tune. "Grievous? What is he doing here?" said the Obi-wan shocked. "What do you mean by that? We just want to know where we are?" said Dutchman. "Braden me but Grievous is one of our enemies and wants to destroy the Republic and rule it with a iron fist." said Obi-wan. "If you side with the Republic then you will be destroyed." said the cyborg General Grievous. Then the transmission with the cyborg went out. "Sir we are detecting energy signatures coming from the round ships!" said the weapons officer. "Brace for impact!" said Caption Dutchman. Then Obi-wan was looking at the Separatist Baillie fleet witch now out numbered his fleet by 10 ships and can destroy the rest of his fleet right then and there. He saw green turbo lasers coming from every ship from the Separatist fleet heading for the massive ship. He thought that it may be big but it was primitive by the looks. He thought that the ship will be destroyed and he will be next. When the lasers hit he was surprised that it didn't even scratch the shields.

On The Flying Dutchman the Caption was wondering what damage was dun on the shields because no one felt a thing. "Engineering damage report now." said Dutchman. "What damage sir?" said the engender. "OK then. Ready all weapons and fire on that fleet now." ordered Caption Dutchman. "What are the stasis of the MAK's?" said Dutchman. "They are at 90% charge sir." said the officer. "Fire when they are at full charge." said Dutchman.

General Grievous was surprised that his turbo lasers where nothing to the ships shield. When he saw the misery ship tiring towards him he ordered his ship to leave immediately and go to friendly space. When the flag ship of there fleet went to hyper space the other ships where firing on the ship that was facing them now. Obi-wan was looking at the enemy flag ship as it ran away with the cyborg in command. "Sir we are detecting a massive energy signal coming from the unknown vessel." said on of the crew. "How massive is it the signature" said Anakin in one of the fighters "because my ship is picking up multiple reading that are of the charts for my fighter" said Anakin. "Its off the charts here to." said Obi-wan. Then around 201 projectiles that appeared to be energized when streaking towards the Separatist fleet. When they impacted they destroyed the entire fleet with so much power all useable parts where destroyed and all traces of the Separatist fleet was eliminated. Then over 100,000 fighters launched from the hangers of the ship.

After about 5 minutes all the Separatist fighters where destroyed. But there where some sepratist troops on the ground. The Separatist tolled the Republic ships that the dories where on the planet about 10 miles away from the palace and that they will destroy it if they don't get there in time. Obi-wan told the large mystery ship that they need to go to the planet imminently. "We will send ODST's to the zone in which you are going." said Dutchman. "What are ODST's Caption?" said Obi-wan. **Orbital** **D**rop **S**hock **T**roops. Also known as hell jumpers." said Dutchman. "What did you just say Orbital!" said Obi-wan. Then 5,000 pods shot out of the ship and went for the planet. Then after 1 minute they sent there gunship's to support the senators and the ODST troops.

**I am finished with the chapter and will not make the next chapter until I get at lest 4 more OC or a max of 7 OC and five names fore five ships one name per person. I am looking forward to making the next chapter but I won't make it until the requirements are met but enjoy.=D**


End file.
